


[Podfic of] wake someone else up

by knight_tracer



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> It's 5:01 AM on a Sunday morning, and Mark Zuckerberg is thinking about zombies.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] wake someone else up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wake someone else up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338558) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> Thanks to [leish](leish.dreamwidth.org) for suggesting this fic and for giving this a listen!

Length: 12:14

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/wake%20someone%20else%20up.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/wake%20someone%20else%20up.m4b)


End file.
